Lost Memory
by RiteNameHere
Summary: "Perhaps they aren't as rare as you think. Maybe they just don't live long enough for the Casters to find them."
1. Chapter 1

"Jason, could you help me for a minute?" Marian asked. Jason looked up and smiled his cute pre-teen smile.

"Sure thing Ms. Marian, what can I do?" he asked. She grabbed a stack of books and put them down in front of him.

"I need these to be delivered all around Gatlin. There's only a few, but I need to be somewhere. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jason nodded. Marian then went to the back of the library and shut the door.

Jason hauled the books into his bicycle, but noticed that one package was wrapped with golden string.

"To: Mr. Macon Ravenwood, Ravenwood Manor." Jason read aloud. He got onto his bicycle and started handing the packages to the townspeople. When he got to the last package, the Ravenwood package, he stopped at the huge gates of the manor. His mouth hanged as he opened the gates and entered.

It was absolutely beautiful and very bright. He noticed a hearse that contrasted the white house.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a voice chimed. He turned around and saw a girl, about his age, jump off a tree and walk up to him. She had flowing hair and beautiful eyes, but he couldn't make out the color due to the sun.

"I'm Jason; I'm here to deliver a book to Mr. Macon Ravenwood." he stammered. She tiered her head to one side and said, "Why are you wearing a piece of metal on your ear?"

"Oh this?" He put his hand to his ear. "This is my hearing aid. There was something wrong with my ears when I was little. My two doctors gave me this to hear better." Jason explained. Lena looked up and then started to walk towards the house.

"Wait!" Jason shouted. She stopped, then turned slowly.

"What do you want again? My uncle? I'll tell him you're here. Better yet, I'll deliver the book to him myself." She held out her hand, but Jason shook his head.

"I have to have his signature. Besides…I thought maybe we could talk some more." Jason blushed. Lena's brow wrinkled.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" She slanted her eyes and frowned.

"Because you're nice and friendly and very pretty!" Jason exclaimed. She continued to frown, as if deciding whether or not he was being sarcastic, then said in a soft voice "You really mean that?"

"What do you mean? Don't you get that all the time?" Jason laughed. Lena folded her arms and looked angry.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I've never…been told all those things. People don't want to talk to me. Except for my sister Ridley, but she's….gone." Lena looked down.

"Why wouldn't people want to talk to you? Like I said, you're nice and pretty and…"

"A freak." She interrupted.

"Who calls you that?" Jason asked.

"Everyone, except my Aunt Del and Gramma and my uncle. But everyone at school doesn't want to talk to me. They say that I'm evil and that my family is evil. But were not!" She shouted out loud.

"Hey, I don't think you're evil, I think you're the opposite. Besides, people are stupid, especially in small towns. They don't have very big brains, only spines so they can pretend to be brave. It's called bravado or something." Jason rambled. Lena smiled and said, "I think it's cute the way you talk."

"Haha, I'm kinda a weirdo. When I was little, I use to collect worms cause I was fascinated by how they regenerate." Jason said.

"Really? When I was little, I use to burn—" she stopped.

"Use to burn what?" Jason asked.

"Little ants with her microscope." said a deep voice. Jason turned around and saw a tall man with grayish hair and a black suit. His eyes weren't visible under the sun, but Jason swore the man's eyes were black.

"You must be Mr. Macon. I have your book sir." Jason stuttered. The man gently received the book and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Ashcroft surely has a sense of humor. Tell her that I am thankful." He winked. "Lena, it's time to come inside." Lena started to walk towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Jason. Really nice." she said as she disappeared inside the manor.

"I appreciate the delivery. Please give Ms. Ashcroft my best regards." He gestured me towards the gates. Jason started to leave until the man said, "I hope that you will not speak of my niece. In fact, I hope you do not even remember her."

"I don't think I can Mr. Macon, she's really pretty." Jason said. But he heard low murmuring coming from the man.

"I can't understand what you are saying." Jason turned his hearing aid up and heard the words "_Memento Not, Hoc Locus, Memento Not, Hoc Locus_!" _Remember not, this place, remember not, this place!_

"Ahhhh!" Jason screamed. He clutched his hearing aid and leaned back on the gates.

"Make it stop!" he yelled. Macon stopped speaking and a gust of wind whipped past them.

"Please leave now Mr. Grant." Macon said. Jason got up and almost ran out the gates, only he couldn't.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ravenwood, but there's something in the way…" He pressed against the open space between the gates, but couldn't touch outside them.

"I-I can't leave?" Jason whimpered. Macon walked over and pressed his hand outside the gates. His hand wasn't blocked by the invisible force.

"What is this? Who are you?" He glared down at Jason and Jason shrunk under his gaze.

"I don't know! It's your house, why is there something invisible blocking my way?" Jason asked. Macon put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. He pondered for a few moments then said, "Either you are an extremely good mime, or perhaps my charms may have malfunctioned. In the meantime, come with me." He grabbed Jason's hand and walked inside the manor. Jason's arm dangled under the stern grip and he was basically being dragged.

"Excuse me! I can walk!" Jason exclaimed. Macon let go and Jason fell to the floor.

"I will ask Ms. Marian about this. I want to see if you can perhaps exit the manor through another gate." Macon said, not looking at Jason.

"Can I eat first?" Jason asked, looking at the kitchen, where piles of food were appearing.

"I hardly think that this is a time to eat Mr.—" Macon stopped when he looked down at Jason's puppy face and his pleading eyes. Macon sighed and mumbled, "Children."

**Macon**

"This is delicious sir, did you make this yourself?" Jason asked. I took another drink of wine and groaned. Maybe this is why I could never have a child under my care. They were too wild and obnoxious.

"I did not; I have Kitche-a kitchen staff. They make exquisite food do they not?" I asked nonchalantly. The boy ripped through piles of chicken legs before moving to the mashed potatoes and corn.

"Do your parents even feed you?" I asked curiously. Jason wiped his hands with a napkin and sighed.

"Of course, but this food is fantastic. There's only so much you can order at the Dare-ee Keen." he said with a burp. Boo came in and rested at my feet.

"Is that the sorry excuse for a restaurant where the intellectual young minds of Gatlin go?" I scoffed, putting emphasis on Gatlin. Jason looked at me and said, "Haven't you been there before?"

"I never leave my house or my property." I stated.

"Then how do you get your food?"

"That is a question for my kitchen staff, who is unavailable for questioning." I smiled. Jason clamped his hands together and bowed slightly.

"Thank you so much for the food sir. I promise I will pay it back in anyway I can." Jason said. I waved him away.

"That is not necessary. Now then, let us visit Ms. Ashcroft." I got up and Boo and the boy followed behind me.

"How are we going to find Ms. Marian? She's at the library right now." Jason told me. I laughed.

"Oh she is in a library all right. Just not the one you're thinking of." I told Jason to close his eyes and opened the way to the Lunae Libri.

"Please watch your step." We went down the stairway and stopped when we reached the library. Marian was dusting the shelves and humming to herself, until she noticed us.

"Macon? And Jason? What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"The young man delivered a book to my house under your orders, and after I cast a _Memoriam_ Cast on him, he is somehow unable to leave Ravenwood." I explained. Marian walked over to Jason and checked his right ear.

"Is your hearing aid alright Jason?" she asked. I instantly became frustrated.

"Did you not hear me? This intruder is unable to leave my property! And not only that, but he has also spoken with my niece. Why on earth does his hearing aid have anything to do with this?" I yelled. Jason covered his ears and shut his eyes.

"Macon, this is not like you at all. You're acting like a child rather than a grown adult. I'm asking about his hearing aid because Lila and I made it for him." Marian crossed her arms. My shoulders slumped at the mention of Lila.

"Why…why did Lila….no, tell me why this has anything to do with the fact this boy cannot leave Ravenwood?" I asked, desperate.

"Because maybe he has a purpose within the manor. Or maybe someone is containing him there. I don't know. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find anything in this library." Marian said. Jason adjusted his hearing aid and sighed.

"Ms. Marian, can I go home now?" he asked. I was afraid of what was coming next.

"Unfortunately Jason, Ravenwood is going to be your home for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason**

"What the devil are you doing in my room?" Mr. Macon yelled. I looked up from my book and blinked.

"I was reading, your room has the best fireplace in the house. Plus, the best bed." I patted Boo, who was sleeping on the soft mattress.

"There is a reason my house has its own library. For you to read. Now out!" he shouted, pointed out the door. I got up and bowed apologetically. Lena raced down the hallway.

"Jason? I thought you left. Why is Uncle Macon screaming?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Is he usually like this?"

"Not really. He's a lot more relaxed and sarcastic. On some days, he a total snob, but he never gets angry much. I don't know what wrong with him." Lena confessed. We went downstairs and outside.

"So you can't leave? That's kinda funny." Lena said.

"Why's that?"

"Because Uncle Macon doesn't let me leave either. Until my Gramma comes back from Barbados, I can't leave Ravenwood." Lena told me. We both started climbing a tree until I asked, "What do you do then, stuck in this house?"

"I draw and read and write. I play with Boo and sometimes with my Uncle Macon if he's not busy. Some days, I try to predict the weather based on the clouds."

"That's pretty cool. What do you think it's going to be tonight?" I asked. She looked up and said, "Rain, lots and lots of rain." I looked up and snorted.

"But it's super sunny outside. I don't think its going to rain." I told her. She puffed her cheeks.

"Just you wait! There's going to be lots of rain! It's going to rain so much, Uncle Macon's car is going to flood!" Lena shouted, spreading her arms out. I laughed until I fell off the tree and hit my head, groaning.

**Macon**

"Lena, can you please make the rain stop? The interior of my hearse is all wet. And you are not even remotely upset." I pleaded. Lena shook her head.

"Jason said he didn't believe me when I told him it was going to rain. I'm going to prove him wrong." She said in a matter-a-fact tone. I sighed.

"I think three hours of heavy rain is enough evidence that you are quite the weatherwoman." I said. She winked, then went upstairs for bed.

"House, please find Mr. Grant and make sure he is not somewhere he shouldn't be." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Lena, as much as I loved her, was sometimes hard to control, and now having a boy-version of Lena to take care of also was exhausting.

"Hey! Mr. Macon, stop it!" Jason screamed as invisible arms carried him into the living room.

"Please sit Mr. Grant, we need to talk." I snapped my fingers and a glass of wine appeared in my hand.

"Talk about…?" he started.

"About who you are."

"Um, I'm just a 13 year-old boy. Except, I wanna be a scientist when I grow up, especially an environmental scientist, because I love nature!" Jason exclaimed. I rubbed my hand through my hair. This was going to harder than I thought.

"Have you ever…heard of the term "Caster" before?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"Mrs. Wate told me stories when I was in the hospital getting my monthly checkup. She told me about this place where Casters could use magic and do cool stuff. She told me she met one of them, but he had to leave." Jason said. I looked up.

"Mrs. Wate…how well did you know her?" I asked. Jason's eyebrows lifted.

"Did you know her Mr. Macon?"

"We were…well acquainted, but something unfortunate happened." I said. Jason continued to stare until he said," Mrs. Wate was one of my doctors, along with Ms. Marian. They helped me with my hearing problem." I twisted my ring, the sliver ring I got from Lila at Duke.

"I didn't see you at her funeral, Mr. Macon." Jason said. My eyes started to water.

"I-I was out of town." I lied.

"You said you never left your house." Jason countered. I got up from my chair.

"I think it's time for bed; it is very late." I left the room, feeling exactly like the time when I heard Lila had died.

**Lena**

"I'm really glad you're here. This week went by so fast." I said happily. Even though Uncle M was stressed about the whole situation, I was happy I found a friend.

"What do you want to do today?" Jason asked. I looked down at Boo and he licked my leg.

"How about we tell each other stories?" I suggested. Jason agreed and we both went to the library, where Uncle M was reading through piles of books.

"Uncle M, do you mind if we talk in here?" I chimed. He glared at me and Jason, until I hugged his leg and he let out an audible sigh.

"Very well, but please try to keep it down." He went back to his book and jotted some notes.

"I'll go first Jason! So one day, I was walking down my house pond, when I saw a pile of fish. They looked like they were dying because the water was so dirty! So I prayed and the next day, it was clean and really blue. Isn't that cool?" I said. Jason pursed his lips.

"Maybe the fish really did die and someone just put new ones in?" He laughed. I smacked his head.

"Your turn."

"Um, my dad, before he died, gave me a map. He told me the map would help me find a treasure. I have it right here." Jason pulled out a map and we both observed it.

"Hey, this kinda looks like Ravenwood, if you angle it right." I remarked. I then noticed a little drawing of a flashlight on the treasure icon.

"What's that?" I pointed. Jason smiled brightly.

"My dad told me that I was the guide to find this treasure. He said only I could find it, so if people wanted it, they would have to get my help!" Jason said. I scoffed.

"That's a little snobbish. What if people don't want your help?" I asked, blinking my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm their guide, so unless they want their treasure they can't get it."

_Clank!_

"Uncle M? Why did you just drop your wine glass?" I asked. His face was whiter than usual and his eyes were bulging.

"Wait here." He raced out of the room and returned with a large brown book called "Non-Caster Creatures." I noticed it was the same book that Jason delivered.

"Guide…guide…guide." Uncle M murmured. Jason and I looked at each other and waited in anticipation. We both felt Uncle M's tension.

"Ah! Here it is. Wayward, a mortal who is a guide to a Caster, one who leads a Caster to his future and is the literal guide to his or her life. Only through their Wayward can a Caster find their true self." Uncle M read aloud. He looked at Jason.

"You must be a Ravenwood Wayward." he said. Jason looked confused.

"So I'm Lena's Wayward? Or am I yours?" he asked.

"I am not a Caster; therefore, you must be Lena's…"

"What are you then?" Jason asked.

"That is not of your concern. I will speak to Marian about this." For once this entire week, Uncle M looked slightly pleased with himself. I crossed my arms.

"Does this mean…Jason has to leave?" I asked.

"Not yet….but soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Macon**

"Macon, I don't know what you're asking me." Marian said. I was going through piles of books, searching for more about Waywards.

"All I am asking is why Lena's Wayward has shown up when it's not even her sixteenth birthday. What is the significance of his timing?" I groaned. I took a quick sip of tea that Kitchen had made.

"Macon…look at me." I looked over and Marian gently grabbed my face with her hands, resting them on my temples. I was shocked, but kept my composure.

"What is it?" I asked. She rubbed my forehead and suddenly everything was calm. She then pulled out a mirror and shook her head.

"I know you don't need sleep as an Incubus, but you need rest. I want to help you as much as I can, but as a Keeper, I can't become more involved. This has to do with the conflict between Light and Dark. I want to help, but you're asking the wrong questions." She said, obviously frustrated. I looked away.

"Then tell me what I should ask." I said calmly. Marian shook her head.

"I can't." She started towards the door, until I asked, "Why did you and Lila take care of him?" She stopped.

"Lila and I did a lot more than write together. We also experimented different ways of making the world a little better. One of them happened to be Jason." Marian told me.

"Tell me more about Jason. Tell me everything you and…Lila did with him." I said.

"We met Jason while we were reading to the children at the hospital about ten years ago. One of the doctors needed help, so we helped out and found out about his hearing problem. He said their normal hearing aids weren't working on him. So Lila and I did some research and created a hearing aid that would work. Lila spent most of the time on it alone. I was more focused on the new book we were working on." Marian said. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry if you're frustrated Macon, but Jason is a good kid. I don't think you should be angry at him."

"I am not angry at him. I am just…concerned about what this will mean for Lena. They are being attached as friends, perhaps even _too_ attached. I don't want to have to remove both of their memories." I sighed. Marian smiled a bit.

"Ah, I forgot to mention something. Lila was very crafty when she made the hearing aid. Casts don't work on him very well, especially if they involve him hearing it."

"Why would Lila do something like that?" I asked, curious.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe she didn't want people like you to Cast on him." Marian folded her arms. I could tell she was still upset about me casting on a thirteen-year old child.

"But why…" It hit me.

"Are Waywards only assigned to a Caster? Could they also guide…possibly an Incubus?" I asked. Marian remained stoic, but I could tell from her eyes that I was on the right track.

"They are assigned to anyone with Caster blood. That's all I will say." Marian left the room, leaving me with only Boo.

"Boo, I have to see if Jason is my Wayward."

**Lena**

"Dear Gramma," I read aloud, "I made a new friend! His name is Jason and he's really nice. I want to stay with Uncle Macon for as long as possible. Please take your time in Barbados! Love Lena."

"That's a little harsh. Your Gramma might assume that you don't like her." Jason said.

"Oh its fine. Gramma loves me and she knows I don't have that many friends." I smiled. Boo trotted into the room and started rummaging through my stuff.

"Hey Boo, how are you?" I patted his head. He seemed focused on digging through my notebooks, until he found my favorite, the one I wrote poems in.

"Hey! That's mine Boo!" He ran out the door with my notebook in his mouth and Jason and I ran after him.

"Boo!" We shouted. We chased him to the corner of the hall and ran into Uncle Macon.

"Uncle M! Boo stole my notebook!" I yelled. He kneeled down and patted my hair.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back. As for Jason, would you accompany for a second?" Uncle M asked. Jason looked confused.

"Sure Mr. Ravenwood." They disappeared down the hall and I grew frustrated as I wondered what Boo was doing to my notebook.

**Jason**

"Please keep your voice down." Mr. Macon said. I nodded, then walked into a room and saw Boo with Lena's notebook next to him.

"Hey, that's Lena's notebook." I went to grab it, but Boo growled.

"Mr. Grant, I wish to test my assumption that you are Lena's Wayward. I have two items of very great significance to Lena and I. I wish for you to choose the one your heart desires." He picked up Lena's notebook and took his ring off and placed both items on the table.

"Now then, close your mind, close everything but your heart." He said. I closed my eyes and before I chose an item, I asked, "What is so special about that ring?"

"That ring was an old tradition at Duke, where I met Lila. They are given to Duke Students embody show excellent character and academic interest. It shows freshman that that student could be trusted and that he or she holds a good standing at Duke. Only a student that already has a ring can give one to another and they can only give one. Lila gave me that one." He said softly. I opened my eyes and picked up the notebook.

"Lena should have this back." I heard a sigh of relief coming from Mr. Macon.

"Yes she should." He went to take it from my hand, but I stopped him.

"She should have it because it doesn't have any significance to me. This ring…does." I picked up the ring and suddenly it glowed. I blinked and though I saw flowing hair coming from the light. I dropped it and it stopped glowing. I looked over at Mr. Macon, but he was frozen like a statue.

"Is everything ok?"

"No it is not. You are my Wayward, which means you cannot leave unless you guide me to the right path." He said.

"But didn't you say you weren't a Caster? I thought only Casters got Waywards."

"Waywards guide anyone who has Caster blood. My mother Arelia is a Light Caster; there is some Caster blood in me."

"But Mr. Macon, I don't know what to do. I didn't even know you until last week." I confessed. Mr. Macon gripped his hand on the door handle.

"I-I think I just need to ponder this a bit more. Would you please return this to Lena?" He asked. I nodded and took it from him.

"Thank you Mr. Grant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason**

_Fire, fire, burning around me, a ring of fire _

_The flames are stark, the ash like black shards_

_Singeing my skin till the tepid flames became a torrid pillar_

_Scorching…my memory of him…_

"Ahhh!" I jumped from my bed. Sweat was dripping from my forehead. The dream felt real; I gripped my arm to see if it hadn't burned off. I sighed in relief, until I heard heavy breathing.

"Mr. Macon?" I squinted and saw a tall, dark figure resting on a chair. I turned on my lamp and Mr. Macon was sitting down, breathing like he had been choked. Like me, he was sweating bullets.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I shouted, pulling the covers closer to my body. I waited until he regained his breath.

"Mr. Macon, do you realize this is extremely perv-like and creepy?" I asked, slightly joking.

"I was here…to listen to your dreams…and to see if I could possibly find an answer to one of my many questions, Mr. Grant." He said.

"Did you see what I saw? The fire?" I asked. He nodded.

"What was that?"

"I do not know. But it looked very much like my ring." He pulled off his ring and I noticed it looked like the shape of the fire.

"Maybe your ring is trying to tell us something." I joked. Mr. Macon still looked pensive, so I said, "Want me to make it glow again?"

"Very much." I gently took the ring and light poured into the room. Suddenly, I wasn't in Ravenwood; I was on top of a black cliff, with dark blue waves crashing upon the rocks. The sky was grey, the winds restless, as if a storm was appearing.

"Where are we Mr. Macon?" I asked, scared. He ignored me and pointed to the bottom of the cliff.

"There is an altar there. We should check it out." We started climbing down until the fragments of the waves drenched us. Mr. Macon then Traveled down to the altar while I kept climbing down. When I reached him, he was drying his clothes.

"This is odd. I never get wet."

"Maybe this water isn't water." I said. I looked at the altar, which consisted of white pillars and a bookstand in the middle. I started to run towards the altar, until Mr. Macon grabbed my arm.

"We have to be cautious. There are strange creatures around here…" We started walking slowly towards the altar until a voice said, "Do not move one more step." We looked up to see a man, wearing a white cloak and a black mask covering the left side of his face. His white hair whipped in the wind.

"Who are you?" Mr. Macon asked. The man remained silent.

"Maybe we have to introduce ourselves first." I whispered. I cleared my throat and shouted, "My name is Jason Grant and this is Mr. Macon Ravenwood. We…were sent here by a ring."

"A ring? Ah, I see. This is Lila's doing. Where is she?" The man asked. Mr. Macon's face glowered.

"She is dead. Do you know her?" he asked. The man looked blankly at Mr. Macon.

"She is my…acquaintance. She came to me for assistance when searching for an answer to her improbable question. I will not treat you lightly without her presence." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lyaen. I am the Keeper of the Sacred Books. You may consider my job to be a sub-category of Keepers." He said his name like "Lie-Ain."

"What business did you have with Lila Jane?" Mr. Macon asked, angrily.

"She came to me and asked if any of the Sacred Books could solve her question. She longed to find a way to connect a Mortal and an Incubus. She begged me to let her look at this book here, _The Book of Suns, _but I refused, for I knew nothing in this book could help her search." My head started spinning.

"Then why did she send us here?" I asked. Lyaen smiled, which was really creepy.

"As a Wayward, I figured you had that answer. You must help this Incubus move on, guide him towards his future. He will never move on until he forgets the love of his life, the beautiful Lila Jane. You do not know the significance of this book correct?" We both shook our heads.

"There are three Sacred Books. _The Books of Moons, The Books of Stars, and The Book of Suns. _All three books carry special Casts and all three possess unique powers. This book's specialty is Memorization. It has the power to make people remember their most forgettable memory, or forget their most memorable memory. It can even make a person forget who they are, or forget a person or emotion entirely." Lyaen explained.

"Did she ever find that answer?" Mr. Macon asked softly. Lyaen shook his head.

"No." Tears formed in his eyes.

"Then why…" Mr. Macon paused. He looked straight at me in horror.

"Lila wanted me to use _The Book of Suns_ on you, so that you would forget about her and move on…" I said. Mr. Macon grabbed my shoulder.

"We are leaving Jason. Now!" He shouted. I shook his hand off.

"I can't leave until I guide you to where you need to go. You can't keep me locked in Ravenwood forever and Mrs. Wate just told me what I need to do. You need to use the book to forget about her." I said, confident. Mr. Macon's eyes burned with rage.

"Nothing can make me forget about Lila. If I were to die a thousand deaths with nothing left for me, I would still have Lila. I sacrificed everything for her and she died because of me. I will never forget her!" He yelled. Lyaen coughed.

"The boy is right. Lila has had that metal contraption Casted. He cannot leave your jurisdiction unless he fulfills his duties. However, because Lila is not with you, I am reluctant to allow you to use the book. I will stop you by force if you try to steal it." Lyaen pulled out a glowing sword that radiated blue light.

"You're a Sheer are you not? How could you injure us?" Mr. Macon challenged. Lyaen grinned and disappeared. I heard a deep scream coming from behind me. Mr. Macon's right leg was bleeding and he knelt down.

"What is that blade?" I asked. Lyaen appeared back on the altar.

"Although I am a Sheer, this blade allows me to puncture the skin. It is quite useful when I capture thieves." He pointed behind him and I saw piles and piles of bones.

"Jason, we have to get out of here. We will find another way to get you out of Ravenwood, I promise." Mr. Macon pleaded. I shook my head.

"Its now or never, leaving would only delay the problem. I'm going to run and grab the book. You Travel us both back when I reach you ok?" I winked.

"Jason…" Mr. Macon started. The winds halted and Lyaen and I faced each other.

"Try boy. You will not make it very far."

"I was number two on my track team."

"Why not number one?" Lyaen asked. I smiled.

"Because first is the worst, and second is the best." I ran towards the altar like a bullet and dodged Lyaen's swing. My heart was racing and I didn't look back as Mr. Macon screamed, "Jason!"

**Macon**

He grabbed the book and jumped in the air, dodging Lyaen's second swipe as he landed on top of a broken pillar and ran back to me. I was ready to Travel, until Jason tripped on a skull. The book landed right in front of me, and I picked it up just as Jason got up. He was smiling and the suddenly frowned.

"Jason keep running!" I yelled. I then watched as a small line of blood raced down his mouth.

"No!" I yelled. I tried to get up, but my leg was still bleeding. Time slowed as Jason fell to the floor, as Lyaen pulled the blade from Jason's back.

"Jason!" I screamed, crawling towards his body. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled them towards me.

"Jason, hold on, I'll get you a healer. Just don't lose sight, keep breathing." I said.

"Mr. Macon?" Jason whispered. I wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yes Jason?" I could feel my eyes water. The last time I cried was at Lila's funeral, where I had to watch through Boo.

"Did you not like me? Hate me? Because I wanted to get the book…because I thought you wanted me out of Ravenwood…as fast…as possible…" Jason breathed.

"No, no Jason. I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be free." I said. Jason smiled.

"I was happy…with Lena and you…and Boo." He coughed up blood and I felt an ache in my stomach.

"Mr. Macon, please don't tell my mother. She would be devastated. She's been keeping strong for me ever since my dad died…but this would kill her." Jason said. I nodded.

"Im glad I was your Wayward Mr. Macon…I really…am." Jason's eyes closed and I felt his heart stop. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was like losing Lila all over again.

"I will spare you, lover of Lila, if you return the book to the altar now." Lyaen said, his face indifferent. I clenched my fists.

"You just killed a boy, a boy with a future ahead of him. A boy that sacrificed his life for me. I will not let you get what you want." I shouted. Lyaen wiped the blood from his blade.

"Then I will kill you, for you cannot injure me. Say your last words Incubus, and Lila, I apologize, but I guess I will reunite you with your lover." Lyaen lunged towards me and I shut my eyes, pulling Jason's limp body closer.

_Lena I love you. Please go Light. _

The last thing I remembered before I fainted was Lila's beautiful face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason**

I sighed, peaceful and content. Mr. Macon promised he would keep my mother safe. And he doesn't hate me, which was a pretty big plus.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. A wave of bright light surrounded me and suddenly anchored my feet.

"_Jason" _

"Yes? Who are you?" I yelled. A hand rested on my mouth.

"_Don't shout, he needs rest too." _

"I'm sorry for shouting, but aren't I dead?" I pinched myself to see if this entire thing wasn't a dream.

"_You control his destiny, and he controls yours. Your choice affected him, and now his choice will affect you." _

"I don't understand…" I sat down, irritated that I couldn't just sleep and see my dad already, and Mrs. Lila.

"_He is awakening, just be good for a few minutes, promise?" _

I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Macon**

_Jason._

_He's dead. _

_Just like Lila. _

_Just like me?_

_If I'm dead, I can see Lila again._

"_Lila."_

"_I feel like I'm…"_

_ F_

_ A_

_ L_

_ L_

_ I_

_ N_

_ G_

"Macon, please stay with me. Jason doesn't have much time." Lila said. I started to smile, like a blind man seeing the sun rise for the first time.

"Lila…I've missed you." I said. She put her hands on my face.

"Macon, you have to make a choice. Jason's life depends on it." Lila said. I snapped into focus.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, Jason's soul will be put under torture, unbearable torture. As a Wayward, he has failed to accomplish his duties. Because of this, he can never reach the Otherworld. But you can save him. You can either use _The Book of Suns _to accomplish Jason's mission, or you can keep him with you as a Sheer until you die." Lila said.

"Did you create Jason just so that he could make me forget you?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Once I found out that I couldn't figure a way for us to be together, I thought of only the one possible solution, to make you happy. If everything went well, you would forget about me and find another woman. I would rather bear that burden than watch you never moving on. I would have sacrificed that much for you." Lila smiled sadly.

"I never want to forget you. We will always hold the weight of our problem on both our shoulders, not just yours. But as the matter goes, I want Jason to stay with me, if he is fine with it." I said. Lila started to turn away.

"Macon, promise me that you will protect Jason, my son Ethan, and more than anyone, yourself. I better not see you for a long time." Lila said.

"I don't know if I have that much time left honestly."

"I love you…" She disappeared in a flash of light and when the light disappeared, I was in Jason's room at Ravenwood, sitting in a chair. I didn't move; I merely stared at my ring resting on Jason's empty bed. Lena found me the next morning, staring at the ring with bloodshot eyes.

**Lena**

"Where's Jason Uncle M? He and I were supposed to go animal searching today in the backyard." I said during breakfast. I stuffed a pancake in my mouth as Uncle M looked down at his empty plate. He didn't eat anything; his face was whiter than usual and his eyes still didn't look good.

"Uncle M? Is something wrong?" He looked up with his mouth slightly open.

"Ah Lena…Jason was able to leave…he kept mumbling about a trip in New York he had to go to. He said he'll be there for about two weeks." Uncle M said. I started to bang my utensils on the table.

"But Gramma is coming back from Barbados in ten days! I want to see Jason before I leave!" I pouted. Uncle M closed his eyes and I stopped shouting.

"Uncle M, can I see Jason again next year?" I asked softly. Uncle M opened his eyes and said, "I don't know Lena."

* * *

Oh you thought it was done? It is far from over. :) I still have a couple of chapters left, as well as a cool side-story, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**This takes place right before Beautiful Creatures. ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE MOVIE TOMORROW? I can't go see it until probably next week, but don't spoil anything!**

* * *

**Macon**

"Lena? You've grown so much!" I exclaimed as I spread my arms out. She dropped her bag and gave me a big hug.

"I've missed you Uncle Macon." I squeezed tighter. Even Boo was so happy that he started drooling on my shoes.

"Boo! I've missed you so much." She broke away to muzzle Boo's head.

"Don't spoil him too much. He's been unbearable lately." I picked up her bag and we headed inside. Lena did a quick twirl inside the house and sighed.

"It's good to be back. I've missed you Ravenwood."

"There isn't much to miss. Same old, same old." I mumbled. Lena ran upstairs while I poured myself a glass of wine. I loved the fact I could drink all the alcohol I liked and not get drunk. One of the few perks of being an Incubus.

"Lena, dinner in five minutes! Kitchen has made a very special selection just for you." I shouted as Boo waggled his tail. When Lena came downstairs, she had changed into an elegant white dress. I bowed.

"May I have the honor of walking you to your seat, Ma'am?" I said, kissing her hand. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Uncle M, you really have been lonely around here haven't you?" We both sat down and prepared ourselves for the massive load of food Kitchen would throw at us. The entire table began to shake, until a huge cake erupted from the table. It was frosted with ten shades of blue and even the candles were lit. I looked around the table and saw little tiny plates full of sandwiches with fruit on the side.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Lena asked. I coughed and started to sip my wine.

"Uncle Macon…" Lena started. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Alright, you got me…its Boo's." I lied.

"Uncle Macon! It's your birthday and you didn't tell me? I didn't even get you a gift! Then again, I don't even know how old you are, because you refuse to tell me." Lena crossed her arms. I groaned.

"Kitchen…why…"

"Uncle we have to celebrate properly or I refuse to eat dinner for the rest of my stay here." Lena said.

"Lena, don't be so melodramatic; it's not a big deal. It's not like I have any friends to celebrate with. Just being with my niece is the greatest birthday present in the world. Now can we dig into this…wonderful dinner Kitchen has so kindly prepared?" I asked, with a little charm.

"Fine, but don't try to avoid this." She started with a sandwich, then glanced at the cake that could easily pass for a mountain.

"This cake is huge, and these sandwiches are so cute." Lena said. I chuckled.

"Kitchen has quite a sense of humor. This was the birthday dinner that my first girlfriend prepared for me." I confessed. She grabbed her fork and stabbed the cake.

"Well, hopefully I won't die a sugary death." I could tell by the look on her eyes that the cake was just the way Lila had made it.

"Delicious." We remained silent after that until Lena asked, "Uncle, how old are you?"

"Now, now Lena, haven't I taught you any manners? You never ask an adult how old they are. It's impolite." I smiled. Lena slowly put another piece of cake into her mouth.

"Yeah, but you never really seem to look any older. You look the same as three years ago." I raised an eyebrow.

"I will take that as a complement. Anything else we should address on this fine night?" I asked. Lena thought for a second.

"Before I sing you happy birthday?" Lena grinned. "Maybe…I have a little request."

"What would that be?"

"I-I want to go to school…in Gatlin." I paused for a second and everything went dead cold.

"And…why would you want to go that terrible, broken-down building that attempts to pass off for an educational institution?" I asked, with a little spite.

"Well, I just want to try making friends. My other schools haven't gone very well and now that Ridley…" I snapped my head up when she mentioned my other niece's name.

"Lena, I don't want you getting hurt. People in this town are nasty, self-centered, disorientated people. Besides you don't know anyone here." I pointed out. Lena looked down.

"I know Jason…I wonder if he still remembers me…" The air suddenly grew cold and a chill ran down my back.

"I-I still don't think…."

"Has he visited you at all? Jason? He hasn't talked to me in about two years, ever since he left for New York. I tried visiting there, but Gramma-" I put a hand up to stop her.

"Lena, I think it's time for bed….you'll be late for school." Lena's eyes widened and she ran to hug me.

"Thank you, thank you Uncle M! You're the best. I love you." She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and I sighed.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to my lovely, super smart, handsome, Idon'tknowhowoldheis, Uncle Macon! Happy birthday to you!" Lena sang. Boo even joined for the last chorus. She ran up the stairs like a little girl and it was hard to remind myself that she was fifteen.

**Lena**

"Dear Jason," I read aloud, "Tomorrow I'm starting school in Gatlin. I don't know if this letter will reach you, but I hope it does. I hope I get to see you. Do you remember me? I remember you Jason." I leaned back in my chair.

_What if he doesn't remember me? What if…he moved and I really don't know anyone…_

"Lena! Can you take care of Boo for a second? He is whimpering and House is currently on her break!" Uncle M shouted. I got up and ran out the door, screaming "Boo! I'm coming!"

**Jason**

"Lena's here isn't she Mr. Macon?" I asked. He nodded and picked up a book.

"And she's starting school tomorrow, which is very unfortunate." I stretched my arms and flew in the air.

"Can I see her?" I asked. Mr. Macon looked at me past his book, then sighed.

"Yes, but do not be long." I flew out of the door and into her bedroom. There was a letter on her desk and I started to read silently.

"Lena…" I said. I closed my eyes and remembered the time after I died. Mr. Macon had explained everything and continued to apologize for the choice he made to keep me a Sheer. I didn't complain; I'd rather that than be tortured, but being a Sheer was complicated. For one, I didn't age. Second, because I was, or still am, a Wayward, I am bound to Mr. Macon's ring. I can't leave Ravenwood without the ring leaving Ravenwood. But Mr. Macon was kind; he often let me explore the town once in a while.

I opened my eyes and grabbed the pen on Lena's desk. I started to write until my ghostly hands went right through.

"Come on…" I concentrated, then wrote a simple word. Lena walked back into her room and I smiled when I saw her.

"Wow Lena, you've grown." I said, knowing she couldn't hear me. She sat back down, then immediately jumped back.

"Jason…" She continued to stare at the one word I wrote down for her: "_Yes"_

* * *

**So just to be clear, this is NOT a love story between Jason and Lena. Just friendships, sorry if you wanted them to. Happy Valentine's Day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lena**

After school, I decided to do a little hunting. My uncle was difficult when it came to feelings and emotions, but on some rare occasions, I read him like a book. I definitely knew something was wrong when I mentioned Jason's name last night at the dinner table.

I drove the hearse down and asked a lady who was working on her lawn, "Excuse me, Miss, do you know where the Grant family lives?"

"Eliza Grant? She's just about as shut-in as Old Man Ravenwood." My expression hardened.

"Could you tell me where she lives?" The lady pointed down the road and I drove with quick haste. When I parked outside the house, I almost gasped. The house was small, but looked straight out of a fairy tale. It had vines coiling the windows and a little fountain on the side. It looked like it was made out of wood, but the roof was definitely some sort of rock because it glittered in the sunlight. I knocked on the door two times.

"Hello? Mrs. Grant?" I shouted. The door opened and I saw a short woman, around my uncle's age, with short brown hair and a yellow dress. She smiled.

"Hello, are you Jason's friend?" she asked. I nodded.

'Well, he isn't home yet, but he'll be back soon."

"How long is soon?" I asked. Mrs. Grant thought for a while.

"I can't say…I don't know myself." Suddenly, she lost her balance and I had to help her from falling.

"Are you alright? I can take you to a hospital." I offered. She shook her head and I noticed her irises were dull and looked grey.

"I can't go to a hospital. Jason is waiting for me." She stared swaying from side to side.

"Mrs. Grant, where is Jason?" I asked, desperate. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh he's in New York! He's, he's doing amazing stuff there. I-I forget what though…" I frowned.

"Does he visit New York every year or…?" Mrs. Grant shook her head.

"This is his first time. He's so excited!"

"But it can't be his first time. He went once during the summer when he was thirteen. I remember that's why he left." I told her. This time, it was Mrs. Grant's turn to look confused.

"When he was thirteen? Darling, Jason is still thirteen…." I stared at her, and then it hit me.

"Uncle Macon…" I ran out the door as Mrs. Grant shouted, "Tell Jason I love him!"

I drove as fast as I could, I screamed too. I screamed because I was expecting the worse, but I was hoping for the better.

_Please don't be dead, don't be dead. You just ran away from home, or maybe your mom is mental and you really are here…_

Rain started to beat down on Uncle Macon's hearse and I realized I was speeding way past the limit. I watched as the hearse started to slow, and slow, until it stopped with a loud screech. My head rested on the wheel.

"Jason…" I whispered to myself. I reached for the back and pulled out a plastic poncho. I put it on and walked outside the car. I squinted down the road and saw a small car. I spread my arms out.

**Jason**

"Your move…" I eyed the chess pieces as Kitchen started to make dinner. She hauled a huge fish from the pantry and laid it down on her cutting board.

"Now you too better finish your little game before Master Macon starts to wonder where his favorite chess set is." Kitchen scolded. I moved my rook and called, "Check and mate."

"Ugh, this is so lame. I can't believe I lost again. Tomorrow, were playing Jeopardy." House pouted. I laughed.

"That's not fair. I'm only thirteen with the mind of a fifteen-year old and you're fifteen with a mind of a million-year old." I crossed my arms. House stuck her tongue out. After living in Ravenwood for two years, I found out that Kitchen and House, although not exactly Sheers, were basically ghosts that I could communicate with. Kitchen was the equivalent of a cranky, middle-age mother while House was a lot like a teenager that worked as a maid for a part-time job.

"Uncle Macon!" I jumped out of my chair. Lena's voice rang through the house. She slammed the door and nearly knocked the knife in Kitchen's hand.

"You better go check that out Jason. I'm still on my break." I flew from the kitchen and followed Lena. She was storming into Mr. Macon's study, where he was twisting a small object in his hands. I noticed it as my hearing aid straight away.

"When were you going to tell me? When? Never?" Lena shouted. Mr. Macon looked like he was preparing for a funeral.

"How could you? You know he was my only friend. You know he was the only person that thought I wasn't a freak and actually liked talking to me." Lena went on. His shoulder slumped as I put my hand on one.

"Just tell me this, is he dead?" Lena asked, but I could tell from her eyes she already knew the answer. Mr. Macon's eyes didn't meet hers.

"How? Tell me how he died." Lena demanded. Mr. Macon finally let out a sigh and said, "Lena, I can't explain everything, but…yes Jason died two years ago. He never went to New York; he died because he was my Wayward. I failed to follow his guide and he paid the price for my selfish actions. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I did not want to grieve you, especially when you were that young…" he drifted off and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe you. How can you call yourself my uncle when you won't even tell me the truth?" Lena finally sat down on a chair and put her head in her arms.

_Let me talk to her Mr. Macon…she shouldn't be upset_

"No!" Mr. Macon yelled. Lena's face looked confused.

"What do you mean no? Stop acting like a lunatic all the time and tell me the truth!" Lena screamed. Rain poured down from the sky once more.

_Mr. Macon, she's not going to stop, I think she visited my mother…_

"We will talk about this later." I didn't know if he was still talking to me or Lena.

"Were going to talk about this now Uncle M. When were you going to tell me?" I had enough. Lena was my friend and I wasn't going to let Macon let her drop this without her having all the facts. I closed my eyes and prayed that Macon wouldn't kill me.

I concentrated, then flew right into Macon's body. He hunched over as if he had been punched, then gasped. Lena ran over.

"Uncle M, are you ok?" I looked up and Lena almost fell back.

"Why do you have Jason's eyes?"

"Lena…it's me…"

**Lena**

"Oh my…Jason?" Not only was it super creepy to see my Uncle Macon with Jason's blue eyes, but his voice sounded like a teenager's.

"Lena, I don't have much time. Your Uncle is going to kill me after this, but I want you to know everything. I died two years ago trying to help your Uncle, but he made me into a Sheer, so that I would still…live on I guess. You shouldn't be mad at him, he's been really nice to me, and he told you I was still alive to protect you. But always know I'll be around Lena, I'm still your friend." I smiled and she started crying.

"I-I can't believe it. Jason…" she sobbed. I touched her face with Macon's hand and wiped a tear away.

"I have to go, but hopefully I can talk to you again. If you need anything just shout." Suddenly, I was kicked out of Macon's body as he crumpled to the floor.

"Uncle M!" Lena shouted. She knelt next to him as he groaned.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Lena whispered as she pulled him closer. He looked at me from behind her and sighed.

"And I am sorry too. Will you forgive me Lena?"

"Yes."


End file.
